The present invention is related to telecommunication systems. In particular, the present invention is related to access controls in a telecommunication system.
Currently, users are authenticated in a telecommunications system through accessing a central authority and providing a user name and password. Such an approach can involve congestion about the central authority. In some cases, such congestion is unnecessary as the authentication is to be used only in conjunction with relatively localized activities.
Thus, for at least the aforementioned reasons, there exist a need in the art for advanced systems and methods for implementing access controls in relation to a telecommunication network.